footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2019–20 Scottish Challenge Cup
Scotland | venue = | dates = | number_of_teams = 58 | defending = | champions = | runnerup = | total_matches = | total_goals = | top_goal_scorer = | prev_season = 2018–19 | next_season = 2020–21 }} The 2019–20 Scottish Challenge Cup known as the Tunnock's Caramel Wafer Challenge Cup due to sponsorship reasons, is the 29th season of the competition. The total number of participating clubs is 58. The competition began on 6 August 2019 with the First Round and will end on 28 or 29 March 2020 with the final at a yet to be chosen neutral venue. Thirty teams from the Scottish Championship, Scottish League One and Scottish League Two compete, along with four teams from the Highland Football League and four from the Lowland Football League. In addition to this, Under-21 teams of the clubs competing in the Scottish Premiership are represented. This season there will be again two clubs from Northern Ireland's NIFL Premiership, two clubs from the Welsh Premier League, two clubs from the League of Ireland and for the second time two entrants from the English National League (fifth tier) entered into the competition. Ross County are the defending champions after they beat Connah's Quay 3–1 in the 2019 final. Format First round The first round featured 4 clubs from the 2018-19 Scottish Highland Football League (Cove Rangers, Brora Rangers, Fraserburgh, Formartine United), 4 clubs from the 2018-19 Scottish Lowland Football League (East Kilbride, BSC Glasgow, Kelty Hearts, Spartans), 4 clubs from 2018-19 Ladbrokes League Two (Queen's Park, Elgin City, Albion Rovers, Berwick Rangers) and the 12 Under 21 teams of the 2019-20 Scottish Premiership. The draw was made on 26 June 2019 at 12:30 in the Tunnock's factory in Uddingston and was broadcast live on the SPFL YouTube Channel. The draw was regionalised and all non-Under 21 teams were seeded. The matches were played on 6 and 7 August 2019. North Section Draw Teams in bold advanced to the second round. Matches Barbour |goals2 =Murray Gallagher Keillor-Dunn |stadium = Bellslea Park |location = Fraserburgh, Scotland |attendance= 225 |referee = Dan McFarlane }} Gullan Shaw |goals2 =*Hester Sutherland Cooper |stadium = Easter Road |location = Edinburgh, Scotland |attendance= 424 |referee = Calum Scott }} *Davidson *Wagenaar *Gillespie *Macleod *Williamson |goals2 = |stadium = Dudgeon Park |location = Brora, Scotland |attendance= 150 |referee = Harry Bruce }} |goals2 =*McGowan *Gethins *Wood |stadium = Almondvale Stadium |location = Livingston, Scotland |attendance= 120 |referee = Jordan Curran }} |goals2 =*Petkov *Keena *Henderson |stadium = Cliftonhill |location = Coatbridge, Scotland |attendance= 207 |referee = Alan Muir }} |goals2 =*Brown *Park *Megginson *Scott |stadium = McDiarmid Park |location = Perth, Scotland |attendance= 175 |referee = Matthew MacDermid }} South Section Draw Teams in bold advanced to the second round. Matches *Austin *Mutch *Linton |goals2 = |stadium = New Central Park |location = Kelty, Scotland |attendance= 509 |referee = Stewart Luke }} |goals2 =*Mebude *McPake |stadium = Shielfield Park |location = Berwick-upon-Tweed, England |attendance= 303 |referee = Colin Whyte }} |goals2 = |stadium = St Mirren Park |location = Paisley, Scotland |attendance= 245 |referee = Jordan Paterson }} *Martin |goals2 =*Aitchison *Okoflex |penalties1= *Martin *Main *Moore *Clark *Purdue |penalties2= * Henderson * Robertson * Welsh * Miller * Burt |stadium = Excelsior Stadium |location = Airdrie, Scotland |attendance= 321 |referee = John McKendrick }} *Winter *Slaven |goals2 = |stadium = New Douglas Park |location = Hamilton, Scotland |attendance= 164 |referee = Alastair Grieve }} |goals2 = |stadium = Excelsior Stadium |location = Airdrie, Scotland |attendance= 170 |referee = Ross Hardie }} Second round The draw was also made on 26 June 2019 at 12:30 in the Tunnock's factory in Uddingston and was broadcast live on the SPFL YouTube Channel. The draw was again regionalised but not seeded. The matches will be played on 13 or 14 August 2019. North Section Draw Matches South Section Draw Matches Third Round The 14 winners of the Second Round are joined by the 10 clubs from the Scottish Championship and two teams from the National League, the NIFL Premiership, the Welsh Premier League and the League of Ireland Premier Division. A pre-draw will determine which country will be allocated to Pot A, Pot B, Pot C and Pot D to avoid 2 cross-border teams from the same country playing each other. Pot E will have the remaining 24 Scottish teams. Games will be played Saturday 7 September or Sunday 8 September 2019. The draw will be made on 14 August 2019 at 12:30 and will be broadcast live on the SPFL YouTube Channel. External links *Scottish Challenge Cup at the Scottish Professional Football League Category:Scottish Challenge Cup seasons Challenge Cup 3